JP-A-2005-004069 discloses an image forming apparatus for preventing interference between an outer cover and an inner unit. The image forming apparatus includes an apparatus body having an opening portion, an inner unit received in the inside of the opening portion of the apparatus body, an outer cover rotatable between a position for closing the opening portion and a position for opening the opening portion, and a contact body provided in the inner surface of the outer cover and coming into contact with the side surface of the inner unit. The inner unit is withdrawable in a horizontal direction.
In the image forming apparatus, the contact body comes into contact with the side surface of the inner unit before a position where the outer cover interferes with the inner unit. Accordingly, the interference between the outer cover and the inner unit is prevented, thereby preventing the breakage of the inner unit and the outer cover caused by the interference.
Incidentally, in many cases, the same cover as the outer cover is provided just below the withdrawable part (inner unit) in order to solve a paper jam. Additionally, the withdrawable part tends to be bent downward due to the own weight while being withdrawn in a horizontal direction. For this reason, when the cover just below the withdrawable part is opened in this state, the withdrawable part interferes with the cover, thereby causing the breakage therebetween. Meanwhile, when a clearance is formed therebetween in order to prevent the interference between the withdrawable part and the cover therebelow, a gap is formed between the withdrawable part and the cover, thereby spoiling an exterior appearance of the image forming apparatus.